Red John & The Mentalist
by LittleAstronaut
Summary: Red John est emprisonné à vie et Jane a un peu de mal à s'en remettre mais c'est sans compter sur Lisbon... Début : Triste, Milieu : 100% Guimauve Fin : Un peu humoristique


Lisbon : Vous savez où est Jane ?

Cho, Ricsby & Van Pelt : Non...

Ils avaient attrapé Red John et maintenant Lisbon s'inquiétait de la santé du Mentalist. Elle alla voir dans le grenier où il avait maintenant l'habitude d'être, personne. Elle perçut un courant d'air et vit la lucarne ouverte, son coeur se serra. Elle monta et vit Jane au bord du toit.

Lisbon : Jaaaaaaaane !

Jane : Lisbon partez s'il vous plaît !

Lisbon : Jane...

Jane : Pour une fois laissez-moi faire ce que je veux ! Juste une seule fois et vous n'aurez plus à me supporter

Son visage n'avait plus rien du sourire enfantin, il était maintenant grave et ravagé par les larmes.

Jane : Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi vous ne laisserez jamais tranquille ? Vous ne m'avez même pas laissez avoir ma vengeance ! 

++ FLASH-BACK ++

_Red John courrait vite. Si ils ne se dépêchait pas il allait le perdre, encore une fois. Soudain le suspect traversa la route et une voiture le percuta de plein fouet. Il fit un vol plané d'au moins cinq mètres. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. Jane sortit une arme d'on ne sait où et tenta de tirer, malheureusement Lisbon l'en empêcha. Ils arrêtèrent Red John qui s'en tira finalement avec la colonne vertébrale cassée, il ne pourra plus jamais marcher de sa vie et c'était tant mieux comme ça._

++ Fin du FLASH-BACK ++

En se remémorant cette scène douloureuse Jane s'était retourner et faisait face à Lisbon. En revanche il n'était toujours pas descendu de son perchoir et pouvait sauter d'un moment à l'autre.

Lisbon : Jane c'était pour votre bien !

Jane : Mon Bien ? Je ne vivait que pour me venger Lisbon ! Qui serait peiner de ma mort ?

Lisbon : Moi !

Jane parut déconcerté un moment puis repris ses esprits.

Lisbon : Moi, Ricsby, Van Pelt, Cho et beaucoup d'autres Jane...

Jane : Arrêtez ! Vous m'avez prit dans votre équipe parce on vous y a forcez !

Lisbon : Peut-être, mais j'ai appris à vous appréciez... On a tous ici, appris à vous appréciez !

Jane : Ici ? Au CBI ? Il y a plus de monde qui ne m'aime pas que de gens qui m'aime !

Lisbon : Jane on s'en fou de ceux qui ne vous aime pas... Ce qui compte ce sont ceux qui vous aime...

En disant ça elle s'était rapproché de Jane et lui avait prit la main, il s'était laissé faire...

Lisbon : Descendez Jane, s'il vous plaît...

Jane : Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Pour ne pas détruire votre vie !

Jane : Ma vie est déjà détruite...

Lisbon : Non Jane, elle n'est pas détruite... Peut-être en partie mais pas complètement...

Jane : ...

Lisbon : Descendez s'il vous plaît...

Jane : Pourquoi ? Pour que tout reprenne comme avant ? Non merci...

Lisbon : Non Jane tout ne reprendra pas comme avant...

Jane : Ah et qu'est-ce qui va changer ?

Lisbon : Eh bien Red John sera condamné pour la vie...

Jane : Si ce n'est que ça autant sauter !

Lisbon : Vous ne croyez pas que c'est mieux que la mort, ce salop va souffrir toute sa vie... Et vous n'aurez gagner cette guerre que quand vous aurez repris une vie normale...

Jane _soupirant_ : C'est bon vous avez gagner Lisbon...

Il descendit du bord sans pour autant lâcher la main de Lisbon. Au grand étonnement de l'agent du CBI, Jane la serra dans ses bras.

Jane : Merci Lisbon...

Lisbon : Jane ! Vous métouffez là !

Le mentaliste sourit, il savait que c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire «de rien». Ils descendirent mais Jane lâcha la main de le Lisbon avant d'entrer dans les bureaux et avec le sourire, ce qui étonna l'équipe et tous les agents présents. Passé la surprise, ils sourirent et furent tous soulager de voir que Jane ne c'était pas suicidé.

Lisbon : Au revoir tout le monde à demain !

Jane agita la main en signe d'au revoir. L'ascenseur se referma sur eux et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ricbsy & Van Pelt : Ouf...

Cho : Pourquoi ouf ?

Van Pelt : Le Jisbon est sauvé ?

Cho : C'est quoi le Jisbon ?

Ricsby : C'est Jane & Lisbon, tu sais les fans d'une série donne des noms au couple regarde par exemple NCIS, le coupe Tony & Ziva s'appelle le Tiva.

Cho garda son air fermé et continua de lire son livre.

Ricsby : Tchao nous on s'en va !

Van Pelt : Au revoir !

Cho _sans levé la tête de son livre_ : Au revoir

Le Jisbon... Il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt bien trouver pensa Cho. Mais si par malheur les deux concernés l'apprenait... Il n'osait même pas y penser.

Sur le parking du CBI, Jane se dirigea vers sa voiture quand Lisbon l'interpella.

Lisbon : Vous allez où Jane ?

Jane : Eh bien je rentre chez moi !

Lisbon : Surement pas vous venez **chez moi** ! Je ne vous laisserez pas allez chez vous avec le smiley de RedJohn qui trône sur le mur de votre chambre !

Le mentaliste fut surpris de la franchise de Lisbon mais acquiesça en hochant la tête. Dans la voiture personne ne parlait ce qui laissa le temps au Mentalist de réfléchir. Il serait peut-être temps d'enlever l'anneau qu'il portait autour du doigt, se dit-il, de passer à autre chose maintenant que l'histoire RedJohn est fini, certes la demi-vengeance ne l'avait pas soulagé mais il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose maintenant que tout ça était fini et qu'il ne se battrait plus contre cet ennemi. Lisbon avait raison, de toute façon Lisbon a toujours raison. Jane posa sa main gauche sur son anneau pendant quelques secondes en se remémorant tous les bons moments passés et puis l'enleva et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. La jeune femme le remarqua mais ne dit rien et il l'en remercia silencieusement, il n'aurait pas supporté une question.  
>Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune agent, Lisbon lui proposa la chambre d'ami mais Jane déclara qu'il préférait dormir sur le canapé. Lisbon accepta et alla chercher une couverture pour qu'il n'est pas froid. En revenant elle vit qu'il dormait déjà alors elle le couvrit avec le plaid. Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front et murmura un «Bonne nuit Jane» presque inaudible. Elle ne vit pas le sourire du Mentalist se former et elle n'entendit pas non plus le «Bonne nuit Lisbon» que ce dernier murmura à son attention. Le lendemain Jane se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres malgré le «drame» de la veille. Il remarqua que Lisbon n'était pas encore réveiller alors il en profita pour se faire un thé et un café pour la jeune femme.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard l'agent se réveilla et sentit une bonne odeur de café , elle sourit en se rappelant que Jane avait dormit chez elle. Elle descendit et Jane qui s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Jane : Enfin lever la marmotte !

Lisbon : Hey il n'est que 8h30 ! C'est plutôt vous le lève-tôt !

La matinée se passa tranquillement entre les rires, les taquineries de Jane et les joutes verbales. «Comme avant» pensa Lisbon. A midi, ils réussirent même à faire une bataille de farine tout ça à cause de Jane qui avait mit un peu de poudre blanche sur la joue de Lisbon, la jeune femme lui rendit au centuple en lui en lançant une poignée et puis de fil en aiguille ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux couverts de farine.

Jane : Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça Lisbon !

Lisbon : Comme ça quoi ?

Jane : Comme ça à faire des batailles de farine !

Lisbon : Hey c'est vous qui avez commencer alors hein !

Jane : Mouais vous ne m'auriez pas rendu la poignée de farine on en serait pas là !

Lisbon se frotta le bras énergiquement et fut bientôt rejoint par Jane qui essayait d'enlever toute la farine qui lui restait.

Jisbon : Il m'en reste ?

Ils se sourirent, presque content d'avoir parlé en même temps.

Jane : Il vous en reste ici...

Jane commença à enlever la farine qui restait sur Lisbon, il commença par les épaules, remonta dans ses cheveux et enfin sur son visage. Il essuya son bout du nez ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux.  
>Ce fut au tour de Lisbon, elle commença par la farine qu'il y avait sur son veston, ensuite elle passa aux cheveux et pour finir sur sont front. Quand elle eut terminer la tension était à son comble.<p>

Jane chuchotant : Il vous en reste un peu là...

Le mentaliste plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Il crut qu'elle allait le repousser mais au contraire elle approfondit le baiser. Jane porta Lisbon dans sa chambre et ils passèrent une excellente après-midi.

En fin d'après-midi, Jane partit chercher des affaires chez lui et laissa un mot à sa bien-aîmé qui dormait comme un bébé avant de partir :  
><em>Je suis désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil mais je suis partit chercher des affaires chez moi. Je reviens bientôt.<em>  
><em>Patrick<em>

Quand Lisbon se réveilla, elle fut inquiète de ne trouver personne à ses côtés. Elle s'habilla, descendit et vit le mot de Jane. Elle le lut en même temps qu'il rentrait.

Jane : Ah je vois que tu as lu mon mot

Lisbon s'avança vers son homme et l'embrassa.

Jane : Je vois que je suis bien reçut !

Lisbon : Ahaha arrête de faire le malin

Jane : Sinon quoi ?

Lisbon : Sinon pas Le droit de m'embrasser au boulot !

Jane _étonné_ : Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse au boulot devant tout le monde ?

Lisbon : Non mais toi tu aurais toujours trouver un moment pour le faire !

Jane : Ce n'est pas faux...

Le Mentalist sourit malicieusement ce qui attira Lisbon à penser qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche.

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patrick ?

Jane posa ses affaires sur la table, une fois ceci fait il attrapa Lisbon comme un sac à patate et monta vers la chambre de l'inspectrice tandis que la jeune femme lui criait de la lâcher et se débattait comme elle pouvait. Arrivé à la chambre de Teresa, Jane la jeta sur le lit et commença à la chatouiller de partout tandis que Lisbon riait aux éclats. Apres cinq minutes de supplice pour la jeune femme et cinq minutes d'amusement pour le Mentalist, il s'arrêra et se laissa tomber sur le lit à coté de Lisbon.

Lisbon : Tu ne pais rien pour attendre !

Jane : Alors quel va être mon châtiment ?

Lisbon : Tu verras j'ai plein de ressources...

Jane prit Lisbon dans ses bras. Cette dernière le laissa faire en songeant qu'il y a 24h elle ne pensait pas du tout se retrouver où elle était actuellement c'est-à-dire dans les bras de Patrick Jane le consultant le plus sexy de toute la Californie. Soudain Lisbon se tourna vers son réveil.

Lisbon : Huit heures merde on devrait être au boulot !

Jane : Oh non reste s'il te plaît si Hightower appelle tu peux lui dire que j'ai enlevé l'alarme du réveil

Lisbon : Patrick non il faut qu'on y aille

Soudain le téléphone de Lisbon sonna. Jane le plus près l'attrapa et bien sur décrocha.

Jane : Allo bonjour oui en fait Lisbon voulait vous téléphonez mais je l'en ait empêché enfin pas vraiment puisqu'on discutait oui donc revenons dans le sujet elle voulait prendre sa journée pour se reposer ! Franchement vous pourriez lui accorder on a quand même clos une enquête difficile et puis elle prend jamais de jour alors vous...

Hightower : Oui c'est bon Jane deux jours de repos plus le week-end ça va ?

Jane : Ah ben oui c'est génial merci !

Le Mentalist raccrocha.

Jane : Tadaam ! C'est qui le meilleur ? Quatre jours rien que pour nous !

Lisbon se contenta de sourire devant la vantardise ironique de Jane

Jane : Bon j'appelle les autres !

Il composa un numéro et trois secondes plus tard une voix masculine décrocha.

Ricsby : Allo Patron

Jane : Non c'est Jane mais c'est pas grave !

Ricsby : Mais pourquoi t'as le téléphone de Lisbon et pourquoi vous êtes pas là ?

Jane : Ben parce que je suis chez elle tiens ! Si on est pas pas là c'est parce que Hightower nous laisses deux jours plus le week-end !

Ricsby : Yeeees ! Quatre jours de repos ! Mais attend pourquoi t'es chez Lisbon ?

Jane : Je suis venu la prévenir pour les minis-vacances !

Ricsby : T'aurais pas pu la prévenir par téléphone ?

Jane : Non comme ça c'est plus drôle je peux l'embêter !

Lisbon : Ça j'avais remarqué !

Ricsby : Ah bonjour patron !

Lisbon : Bonjour Ricsby !

Jane : Bon aller tchao Ricsby je retourne embêter Lisbon !

Ricsby : Au revoir

Ils raccrochèrent.

Van Pelt : Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Ricsby : Il a dit qu'il était chez elle pour l'embêter...

Van Pelt : Bon moi j'y vais à Lundi !

Ricsby et Cho : À Lundi !

Pendant ce temps là chez Lisbon.

Jane : Hey on pourrait aller à la plage ?

Lisbon : Pourquoi pas !

Jane : Prépare-toi je vais chez moi chercher un maillot je reviens !

Le Mentalist embrassa Lisbon. Il sortit pendant que Lisbon cherchait son maillot et préparait ses affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard la DS de Jane se gara devant chez Lisbon.

Jane : Je suis revenue !

Lisbon : J'arrive !

Lisbon était habillé d'un débardeur, d'un short et de tongs, elle avait passé son maillot de bains en dessous de ses vêtements. Jane était en T-Shirt en Short de bain.

Jane : Wow tu devrais t'habillé plus souvent comme ça au CBI !

Lisbon : Bien sur et sur les scènes de crimes aussi !

Jane : Eh pourquoi pas ça changerais !

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Ils partirent dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Le Mentalist avait bien insisté pour prendre la sienne mais l'enquêtrice n'avait pas céder. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la plage. Il y avait pas mal de monde mais ils trouvèrent un coin où il n'y avait presque personne et étalèrent leurs serviettes.

Jane : Le dernier arrivé à l'eau a perdu !

Jane se dépêcha d'enlever son T-Shirt tandis que Lisbon qui avait déjà enlever son short faisait de même. Ils coururent en slalomant à travers les touristes et ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui arriva la première.

Lisbon : J'ai gagné !

Jane : Non t'as triché !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et continuèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure puis ils retournèrent à leurs serviettes.

Jane sourit et s'allongea tout en gardant la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. L'après-midi passa vite entre baignade et bronzette. En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller se balader tout le long de la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des rochers et grimpèrent dessus pour avoir une vue sur la mer. L'homme au boucles blondes se plaça derrière la jeune femme en l'entourant de ses bras, elle se laissa faire en savourant ce moment. Au loin, un journaliste était en train de faire son reportage et le caméraman les filma dans cette position.  
>Les quatre jours passèrent entre chamailles, rigolades, encore quelques instants de mélancolie Et beaucoup d'amour. Le dimanche soir chez Ricsby, lui et Grace étaient en train de regarder le journal téléviser.<p>

Voix Off : Nous sommes ici sur la Plage de ..., plage très priser des touristes...

Ricsby : Tiens c'est la plage préférée de Jane !

Voix Off : L'eau est à 23 et l'air à 30 avec du grand soleil autant dire le temps idéal pour se baigner !

Le journaliste continuait de parler tandis que Ricsby et Van Pelt discutaient.

Van Pelt : Ça donne envie d'y retourner...

Ricsby : Allez t'inquiète on aura d'autre jours de vacances...

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder la fin du reportages.

Voix Off : Tout le monde s'est donc donné rendez-vous à la plage ; même les amoureux.

L'image du journaliste disparu pour la remplacé par celle d'un homme aux boucles blonds enserrant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Les deux amants n'en croyais pas leurs yeux.

Ricsby : Je... J'ai pas rêver là ?

Van Pelt : En tout cas j'ai vu la même chose que toi

Ricsby : Jane et Lisbon... Lisbon et Jane... Le Jisbon...

Le lendemain aux bureaux. Van Pelt et Ricsby arrivèrent très tôt ce matin tellement tôt que ni Lisbon, ni Cho n'étaient pas encore arriver. Ils se chuchotèrent quelques chose puis, arrivé au bureau de leur patronne, la jeune rousse se posta à l'entrée tandis que le jeune homme rentra, déposa un CD sur la table et sortit. Ils s'assirent à leur bureau comme si de rien était avec, néanmoins, un petit sourire en coin qui traduisait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Cho arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Cho : Vous êtes déjà arriver ?

Les deux concernés répondirent un «Ouais» désintéressés sans même lever le regard de leurs ordinateurs. Jane et Lisbon quand à eux arrivèrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard en se chamaillant pour changer. Lisbon fut étonné de les voir tous à leurs bureaux si tôt mais elle ne dit rien et rentra dans son bureaux suivit de Jane. Elle remarqua un CD posé sur son bureau.

Lisbon : C'est quoi ça ?

Jane : Un CD avec nos noms marqués dessus...

La jeune femme inséra le CD dans son ordinateur un documentaire sur la mer commença. Ils regardèrent tout le documentaire sans prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à la fin où ils découvrirent qu'on les avais filmé et qu'ils étaient entouré par un gros cercle rouge.

Jane : Fais voir le CD ? On dirait l'écriture de Ricsby...

Lisbon sortit de la tête de son bureau et cria «Ricsby, Van Pelt ici tout de suite ! ».

Lisbon _montrant le CD_ : C'est quoi ça ?

Van Pelt & Ricsby : Un CD !

Jane : Par hasard vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il y a dessus ?

Riscby & Van Pelt : Hum si...

Lisbon : Pas un mot de ça à qui que ce soit et surtout pas Hightower compris ?

Ricsby & Van Pelt : Oui !

Lisbon leur fit signe de partir, ce qu'ils avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cho se demanda ce qu'ils avaient manigancer , peut-être le saurait-il, peut-être le saurait-il pas ? Il n'en savais rien.


End file.
